total_underrated_sports_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Jay Valeri
Andrea Jay Valeri (born March 3rd, 1990) is an Australian professional wrestler, currently signed with WIWL. She is the younger sister of Karlsson Valeri, current United-WL wrestler. Andrea, who also wrestle using the name AJ Valeri, is a former A-XWL Women's Champion. Early life Born in New South Wales, Australia, and the youngest of 3 siblings, Andrea was very different from what she is now. Using glasses and with a somewhat clumsy look, Andrea finished her studies at the age of 16. Independent circuit (2009-2011) After two years training, Andrea debuted on January of 2009, with 18 years old. She only wrestled in Australia during that time. Andrea wrestled against men and women. Due to her outstanding wrestling abilities and being a beautiful woman (she changed her look immediately after finishing her studies, and became a much different person), she started to have her own fanbase. Even when she became a heel in 2010, her fans never wanted to boo her. At the indies, she was referred most of the times as AJ Valeri. Atlantic-X Wrestling League (2011-2012) On October of 2011, along with her brother Karlsson, Andrea signed with A-XWL. Her debut match was on December 6th, 2011, at Stacked!, defeating Malin Segerström. Six nights later, at Live!, she lost to Jenny van den Linden. After defeating Corinne Thomazzi, on December 26th, at Live!, she lost again to Jenny van den Linden, six nights later, at Underrated! A week later, on January 8th, 2012, she defeated Corinne Thomazzi and Malin Segerström in a three way match. Three nights after, at All-Action, she lost to the then Women's Champion Jessica Willard. On January 24th, at Stacked, she surprisingly lost to Corinne Thomazzi in 92 seconds. On February 6th, at Live!, she lost to Jessica Willard. Five nights later, at Stacked!, she returned to her winning ways by beating Malin Segerström. In a rare tag team match featuring women, Andrea with Jessica Willard, defeated Malin Segerström and Corinne Thomazzi, on March 10th, at Stacked!. Two weeks later, she defeated Corinne Thomazzi in a singles match. One night after, on March 25th, at Underrated!, she repeated the process. One night after, at Live!, she defeated Malin Segerström. Five days later, at Stacked!, she defeated Jessica Willard. On April 1st, at the Apocalypse Row CPV, she defeated Jenny van den Linden, and became the Women's Champion. From the following night until the end of A-XWL, she became Shane Ryan's valet. On April 30th, 2012, she lost the Women's Championship to Jessica Willard, at Live! At the final A-XWL show, Live! on May 7th, she defeated Jenny van den Linden. After the show, A-XWL ceased its operations. Japan (2012-2013) In July, Andrea went to Japan and joined Nippon Joshiresu Association. Exactly one year later, on July of 2013, Andrea became the NJA Champion after defeating the previous champion Haruhi Morishima. After winning a rematch, Andrea earned the respect of Haruhi, they shook hands, and started to be a tag team. She lost the title in October of 2013 to Alicja Hrastka. In August, two months earlier, however, Andrea became the NJA Tag Team Champion with Haruhi Morishima, so for two months, she was a double champion. In November, Andrea and Haruhi lost their titles to Patricia Göransson and Jessica Willard. In December, Andrea left Japan. Women's International Wrestling League (2014-present) On May of 2014, after a four month break from wrestling, Andrea signed with WIWL. In wrestling Finishing moves Spear - 2009-present Reverse Figure Four Leg Lock - 2009-present Signature moves Samoan drop - 2009-present Springboard moonsault from the 2nd rope - 2011-present DDT - 2012-present Sambo Suplex - 2009-2011, 2012-present Belly to belly Suplex - 2009-2011, 2012-present Championships and accolades Atlantic-X Wrestling League A-XWL Women's Championship (1 time) Nippon Joshiresu Association NJA Championship (1 time) NJA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Haruhi Morishima Category:A-XWL wrestlers Category:WIWL wrestlers